As headsets become more “intelligent”, offering advanced features and functionality, they store and utilize increased quantities of user specific information. Such user specific information includes listening preferences such as volume, tone, and audio equalization. User specific information also includes, for example, passwords, telephone directories, and network or device identities to communicate with.
In the prior art, there was limited need for headset user validation since the scope of features and functionality was limited. However, with the recent advent of more advanced headsets, if the headset does not authenticate that the person who wears the headset is indeed the authorized user to which this information pertains, then the person wearing the headset may be able to gain access to user specific information without the authorized user's permission or knowledge. This unauthorized access is particularly dangerous where an intelligent headset may permit an unauthorized wearer to gain access to the valid owner's e-mail, contact lists, voice mail, or other private information. Unauthorized access may also occur where the user is validated, but then removes the headset and the headset is then used by an unauthorized user.
As a result, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for headset usage and user validation.